


Set in Stone

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Poetry, Trans Female Character, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Set in Stone

At 16 I learned

“Things aren’t right”

Cast this shell of my body

Into the night

This natal gem kept me in place

Gave to me my mother’s face

The curse I can never erase

When things are set in stone.

I have no choice

She took my voice

I could pick another

But the wishes of my mother

Echo “Nora, Nora” in my head

Any choice has long been dead

They say she’s gone

I disagree

I know they think

She’s still in me

“Nora” chills me to the bone

But Mom and Dad set it in stone.


End file.
